jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayashi Yuki
|zodiac = |jpname = 林ゆうき |image = Hayashi Yuki.jpg |caption = |birthplace = |active = 2009 - Present |occupation = Composer, Arranger |label = |agency = |twitter = |group = }}Hayashi Yuki (林ゆうき) is a composer and arranger best known for his work on the soundtracks for television dramas, anime, and films. Profile *'Name': Hayashi Yuki (林ゆうき) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Discography Albums= Studio Albums *2016.02.24 Hayashi Seisakujo ~Oto no Tsumeawase Bin Vol.1~ (林製作所 〜音の詰め合わせ便 その1〜) |-| Anime OST= Anime Soundtracks *2013.04.24 TV ANIMATION ROBOTICS;NOTES ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (TV ANIMATION ROBOTICS;NOTES オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2014.03.12 GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (ガンダムビルドファイターズ オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2014.07.02 SOUL EATER NOT! ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK SELECTION (「ソウルイーターノット!」オリジナルサウンドトラックセレクション) (with Tachibana Asami) *2014.11.27 DIABOLIK LOVERS Vol.1 Bonus CD (DIABOLIK LOVERS 第1巻 特典CD) *2014.11.19 TV ANIMATION "HAIKYU!!" ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK 1 (TVアニメ『ハイキュー!!』オリジナル サウンドトラック Vol.1) (with Tachibana Asami) *2014.12.17 TV ANIMATION "HAIKYU!!" ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK 2 (TVアニメ『ハイキュー!!』オリジナル サウンドトラック Vol.2) (with Tachibana Asami) *2014.12.24 GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS TRY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 01 (TVアニメ ガンダムビルドファイターズトライ オリジナルサウンドトラック01) (with Tachibana Asami) *2015.03.11 Death Parade Original Soundtrack Digest Edition (デス・パレード オリジナル・サウンドトラック Digest Edition) *2015.04.01 GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS TRY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 02 (TVアニメ ガンダムビルドファイターズトライ オリジナルサウンドトラック02) (with Tachibana Asami) *2015.10.07 Classroom☆Crisis Original Soundtrack *2016.03.16 TV ANIMATION "HAIKYU!! SECOND SEASON" ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 1 (TVアニメ『ハイキュー!! セカンドシーズン』オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.1) (with Tachibana Asami) *2016.04.20 TV ANIMATION "HAIKYU!! SECOND SEASON" ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 2 (TVアニメ『ハイキュー!! セカンドシーズン』オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2) (with Tachibana Asami) *2016.07.13 TV ANIMATION MY HERO ACADEMIA ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (TVアニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2017.01.18 TV ANIMATION "HAIKYU!! THIRD SEASON" Karasuno Koukou VS Shiratorizawa Gakuen Koukou ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (TVアニメ ハイキュー!! 烏野高校 VS 白鳥沢学園高校 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) (with Tachibana Asami) *2017.09.06 TV ANIMATION MY HERO ACADEMIA 2nd ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (TVアニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」 2nd オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2017.12.06 ｢Welcome To The Ballroom｣ Original Soundtrack (『ボールルームへようこそ』オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2018.07.18 My Hero Academia 2018 Original Soundtrack (『僕のヒーローアカデミア』2018オリジナルサウンドトラック) |-| TV Drama OSTs= Television Drama Soundtracks *2009.02.25 Triangle Original Soundtrack (トライアングル オリジナル・サウンドトラック) (with Sawano Hiroyuki) *2009.06.03 BOSS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (BOSS オリジナルサウンドトラック) (with Sawano Hiroyuki) *2010.02.24 Hidarime Tantei EYE ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (左目探偵EYE オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2010.06.16 Zettai Reido: Mikaiketsu Jiken Tokumei Sousa -Original Soundtrack- (絶対零度 未解決事件特命捜査 -オリジナル・サウンドトラック-) *2010.12.08 PERFECT REPORT Original Soundtrack (PERFECT REPORT オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2011.03.02 Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta Original Soundtrack (「大切なことはすべて君が教えてくれた」オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2011.06.29 Asuko March ~Asuka Kougyou Koukou Monogatari~ original soundtrack (『アスコーマーチ～明日香工業高校物語～』オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2011.09.07 Zettai Reido ~Tokushu Hanzai Sennyuu Sousa~ Original Soundtrack (「絶対零度～特殊犯罪潜入捜査～」オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2011.09.21 Last Money -Ai no Nedan- Original Soundtrack (「ラストマネー 愛の値段」オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2012.02.29 Strawberry Night ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (ストロベリーナイト オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2012.05.30 LEGAL HIGH Original Soundtrack (リーガル・ハイ オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2012.08.29 RICH MAN, POOR WOMAN ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (リッチマン、プアウーマン オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2013.11.27 LEGAL HIGH Music Collection (リーガル・ハイ ミュージックコレクション) *2014.07.23 Yoshiwara Ura Doushin Original Soundtrack (吉原裏同心 オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2015.02.25 Genkai Shuuraku Kabushiki Kaisha Original Soundtrack (限界集落株式会社」オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2015.06.24 ANGELS & DEMONS: Cold Case Anonymous Investigation Unit ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (天使と悪魔 -未解決事件匿名交渉課- オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2015.08.26 the God of risk original soundtrack (リスクの神様 オリジナルサウンドトラック) *2016.02.24 Fragile Original Soundtrack (フラジャイル オリジナルサウンドトラック) (with Tachibana Asami) |-| Movie OST= Movie Soundtracks *2014.12.10 Ao Haru Ride Original Soundtrack (アオハライド オリジナル・サウンドトラック) *2015.04.01 aprilfools - Original Soundtrack - (エイプリルフールズ -オリジナルサウンドトラック-) *2016.04.06 Boku dake ga Inai Machi Original Soundtrack (「僕だけがいない街」オリジナル・サウンドトラック) External Links *Twitter Category:Male Category:1980 Births Category:December Births Category:Capricorn Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Composer Category:Arranger